


September

by sonidos_de_desesperacion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Bipper, Drama, Gen, Hurt, Mentioned Ford Pines, Mentioned Mabel Pines - Freeform, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Dipper Pines, Raromagedon, Songfic, Spiritual, Weirdmageddon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonidos_de_desesperacion/pseuds/sonidos_de_desesperacion
Summary: Dipper se despierta solo y confundido en el bosque, no tiene idea de cómo llegó ahí, ni que ha pasado, él espera poder encontrar respuestas al llegar a la cabaña del misterio.
Kudos: 1





	September

Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que noté es que no estaba en mi habitación, ni siquiera estaba en la cabaña. Intentaba centrar mi atención y enfocar mis sentidos cuando todo lo que tenía frente a mí era el bello cielo gris que amenazaba con oscurecerse totalmente, divisaba por el rabillo del ojo como entre la cima de los arboles iluminaban los relámpagos y poco a poco el sonido de los truenos hacia acto de presencia.

Mi espalda dolía por la incómoda posición en la que estaba, tirado en el suelo, sólo y rodeado únicamente por la bella naturaleza del lugar, mientras el olor a petricor se sentía sutilmente en el ambiente. Al levantarme mis piernas se tambalearon un poco e intente aferrarme fuertemente al tronco de un árbol, pero incluso mis brazos comenzaron a flaquear. No tenía ninguna señal en mi cuerpo de golpes o rasguños, pero el dolor y el agotamiento estaban presentes, junto con esa rara sensación de vacío no solo en mi estómago sino en todo mi cuerpo.

Mientras intentaba recuperar fuerzas miré con más atención a mi alrededor, y pude ver a lo lejos como comenzaba una calle, que tonto de mi parte, estaba cerca de comenzar a caminar sin rumbo, si al principio no estaba perdido sin duda luego de unos minutos lo estarás.

Estar de vuelta en el pueblo no me traía ninguna tranquilidad, apenas había algunas luces funcionando y los únicos ruidos que había en el lugar era el sonido de las repentinas ráfagas de viento y el de mi andar. No tengo idea de que tan tarde sea.

Hice un esfuerzo que sentí casi sobre humano para poder llegar a la cabaña, entre el dolor presente en casi todo mi cuerpo, la lluvia y la noche que cayeron sobre mí, terminaron por acabar conmigo, de milagro no me desmaye en algún punto del camino . Prácticamente me arrastre a la entrada, cuando literalmente choque con la puerta esta se vino completamente abajo y yo junto con ella. Desde el suelo observe la total penumbra que había dentro, nada comparado con la oscuridad de afuera donde al menos los relámpagos resplandecían a ratos, en definitiva, el lugar estaba horrible y no del modo normal, el suelo tenia trozos de vidrios y manchas de lodo ya secas, el aire entraba de varias direcciones, resonaba y sacudía objetos por doquier, el desorden estaba por todas partes y solo podía pensar en qué diablos nos habíamos metido ahora.

—¿¡Chicos !? Ehr soy yo —Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y como mi voz temblaba—, he vuelto. Estoy bien. ¡SALGAN AHORA! Estoy solo y no sé qué diablos pasó con el pueblo.

Antes sin importar que pasara me quedaba con tranquilidad, la tranquilidad de saber que el mundo podría irse a la basura, pero siempre, siempre podría contar con alguien, alguien que siempre había estado a mi lado, todo mejoro cuando parecía que no solo debería tener a una persona, sino a muchas, pero ahora en este silencio carente de espectadores no puedo dejar de sentirme pequeño, débil…

E indefenso.

En medio de mi inseguridad una idea rápidamente vino a mí, pues por más que alguien gritara había un lugar donde difícilmente se puede ser escuchado, el sótano, quizás se refugiaron ahí. Tuve problemas para recordar el código, pero no tome importancia, eran mis nervios de seguro. Entre, sé que no es la primera vez, pero me sentí como un total extraño cruzando ese pasillo que parecía interminable, sintió que no era bienvenido como si fuera un intruso.

Recorrí el lugar, aquel laboratorio las cuales sus paredes fueron testigos de muchas cosas fascinantes y horrorosas por igual, originalmente tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero lucia igual de mal que todo lo que había visto ya, es probable que la planta alta este en las mismas condiciones. Mientras caminaba logre ver una silueta descansando en el suelo, sin moverse y ni hacer ruido alguno, corrí rápidamente cuando descubrí de quien se trataba, mi tío Ford.

Estaba en el suelo, sentado e inmóvil, me acerque a él para comprobar lo que desde lejos se podía ver, no estaba respirando y el calor había abandonado totalmente su cuerpo. Tome asiento a su lado, me apoye a su costado y sujete su mano, la acaricie en un vano intento por transmitirle algo de calor, buscando provocar un milagro, de mis mejillas podía sentir como corrían las lágrimas.

—Tío, mi querido tío Ford. No sé qué ha sucedido, ni tampoco sé que ha sido del resto de la familia, pero quiero que sepas si es que aún hay alguna parte de ti aquí, que los momentos que estuvimos juntos fueron muy valiosos para mí, aunque no tenía idea de que rondaba tu cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo. —Decidí descansar a su lado, todo esto acababa más conmigo. El vacío en mí solo aumenta, el dolor en mi cuerpo parece permanente, encontrarlo así sin más me hacía sentir indefenso, cada vez sentía más miedo porque soy incapaz de defenderme.

En mis oídos empieza a zumbar un horrendo sonido, voces que no reconozco, todas ellas llenas de pánico, pero inentendibles. Ese espantoso ruido permaneció tanto que me ocasiono una migraña. Tuve que escapar de ese lugar, alejarme rápidamente, al salir de ahí, así como vino el sonido se fue.

Todo se veía desierto al igual que el comienzo, pero merecía la pena asegurar, revisaría el segundo piso y quizás si rezó lo suficiente tendré mejor suerte.

Al entrar a mi cuarto fue extraño y casi incomodo de ver que era lo único que se mantenía en orden, observe todo con calma, busque en pequeños rincones, pero no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, parecía que no había sido tocado en días. Estaba aún agotado así que sería bueno intentar recuperar las fuerzas, me deje caer en mi cama, mire al techo y después gire mi cabeza, la cama de mi hermana estaba perfectamente arreglada como nunca lo había estado, solo seguí observando.

Oh Mabel ¿En problema estamos ahora ?, ¿Quién de nosotros se habrá equivocado ?, ¿A que habré de renunciar ahora para salvarnos?

¿Fue un error elegir al tío Ford en lugar de a ti? A veces siento que sin importar donde este no debería estar ahí, se siente como si no perteneciera a ningún lado, no me quedo satisfecho y nadie lo está conmigo. Me he sentido abandonado por todos, con el tiempo así sucede ¿Acaso soy yo? ¿Siempre habré sido yo? Tal vez soy él que tiene algo mal, él que debe de cambiar ¿Habrá algo tan obvio que haya pasado por alto ?, ¿Que debería hacer o dejar de hacer?

Durante este tiempo creí haber cambiado, no siento que este igual que al comienzo, sino más abajo.

Una nueva oleada de dolor vino a mí, retumbando constantemente, más de esos horribles ruidos, era tanto el dolor que apenas pude enderezarme, no podía apartar las manos de mi cabeza.

De la nada empecé a distinguir los sonidos, no era uno cualquiera, sino una risa particular, una que nunca podría olvidar.

—¿Realmente crees que me asustas con tu arma? —Aquella voz, era similar a la mía, hablaba con confianza y se notaba llena de orgullo, pero sonaba extraña, como si otra se sobrepusiera a ella — No creo que seas capaz de hacer algo en mi contra si lo tengo a él de mi lado.

No intentes esos trucos conmigo, hay tantas cosas de las que soy capaz, y no pienso caer en tus trampas. —Esa voz, era Ford, se escuchaba cansado, pero sobretodo desesperado, tratando de retomar el control de lo que estaba pasando.

—Te reto, hazlo, no pienso moverme.

El resto de cosas fueron confusas, golpes y el sonido del metal chocando entre sí, no era capaz de adivinar que sucedía, era caótico, un completo desastre incomprensible. Hasta que llego la calma nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, no quedará nadie que te extrañe por mucho tiempo. —Fue lo último que alcance a oír.

La migraña seguía atormentándome, me recosté un momento en la cama mientras mi respiración se agitaba y no podía dejar de sollozar por la aflicción, entre más intentaba calmarme más me consumía el dolor, deje de intentar y sin relajarme me deje llevar por la sensación, dejando que más cosas vinieran a mi cabeza.

—Y bien mi querido pino, ¿qué me dices? —Realmente detesto ese tono altanero en su voz, el cual trata de hacer pasar como un pobre intento de amabilidad— ¿Eh? Es un muy buen trato, no puedes negar eso. Escucha la situación anterior no fue agradable, no fui el más correcto, ni más educado en ese entonces, pero es que no te conocía tan bien como ahora, no vi completamente el potencial que tenías. Pero ambos sabemos que para mentir bien habría que creerse uno mismo sus propias mentiras— Hacemos un gran equipo, desde hace tiempo lo que pensó. Seremos la combinación ganadora pequeñín. Además, lo que te ofrezco es una promoción, no todos los días estoy de oferta. No te ofrezco únicamente los secretos de este asqueroso y miserable pueblo, ni mucho menos los de este aburrido mundo, _._

No fui capaz de responder a nada de eso. Levitó peligrosamente cerca de mí en un intento de que enfocara de nuevo mi total atención a él, ya no estaba en su modo amable, ahora se estaba enfadando.

—No me gusta que me ignoren y lo sabes.

—No me asustas, ya no más. No sé cómo tuve el valor para pronunciar esas palabras, sin ningún rastro de desconfianza, pero lo hice— Lárgate y no molestes.

—Wow esa actitud me agrada, pero por tu bien es mejor que no vuelvas a tenerla conmigo niño, vamos no niegues la realidad. Todo esto es aburrido, ser el buen chico que siempre está detrás de ellos, en el fondo, no perteneces ahí y lo sabes. Te menosprecian porque creen que estás loco, que eres un demente, un chiste, el bebé que siempre volverá corriendo a los brazos de su amada familia al final del día sin importar que tan miserable lo hagan sentir, porque después de todo… La familia es la familia. Oh después de lo mucho que les has dado, pero no parece ser suficiente, nunca lo será.

—No creo que lo que me pase sea asunto tuyo, Bill — Replique nuevamente, pero ahora con un tono de voz apagada, apenas tenía la energía para fingir enfado hacia él.

—Claro que lo es — Reafirmó— A diferencia de ellos, a mi si me importa lo que te pase, es por eso que te ofrezco esto— Puso su mano en mi hombro de manera confiada. En verdad se escuchaba sincero, preocupado e interesado, no era apodado el amo de la mente por nada, realmente sabe manipular todo a su antojo— Únete a mí y seremos nosotros dos contra el mundo, Dipper, tú serás el amo de esta miserable tierra , solo imagínalo por un instante. Sería fantástico ser libre, dejar de esperar y de limitarte por satisfacerlos, sabemos de sobra que son un impedimento para que alcances tu máximo potencial… ¿No quieres liberar las cadenas, de la presión que es esta realidad?

—Quizás no me interese ser libre — Sentencie finalmente, vio que sus intentos eran en vano y que no merecía la pena seguir, retiro su mano de mi hombro mientras se alejaba lentamente. Él sabía que existía esa posibilidad de negarme, de jamás atreverme a dejar de ser el chico bueno.

Se equivoca.

—Quizás yo… Solo quiero el poder y no me interesa lo demás — Volví a mirarlo directamente, con su ojo me observo detenidamente con una gran sorpresa, de arriba abajo y viceversa esperando encontrar la más mínima prueba de engaño, pero al no encontrarla continuo .

—¿Quién lo diría? Al final pudimos entendernos— Nuevamente me ofreció su mano y la estreche— Esta vez seremos un equipo.

—¿Y porque no amigos? —Sonreí— Aunque aún tenemos mucho por hacer, primero hay que deshacerse del peso muerto.

Mi conciencia volvió a aquella habitación, empecé a sofocarme, mi cuerpo estaba agitado, sintió ardor en mi ojo izquierdo, aquella incomoda calidez no se calmaba ni con las lágrimas que empecé a brotar de ahí, aun así, el desasosiego poco a poco pudo abandonar mi mente.

—Vaya, vaya niño ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que te dejaría deambular por tu cuenta? Es algo tarde para arrepentirse por si no lo habías notado — Corrí al espejo más cercano y pude ver como mi ojo izquierdo tenía ese color amarillo brillante, el dolor no desapareció, pero disminuyo, también era notario el aire de amenaza que había en la voz de Cipher, así como la escondida intranquilidad que desbordaba, estando así no puede mentirme por más que quiera. —Oh vaya, así son los humanos, dales algo de crédito y su orgullo se dispara por los cielos — Bueno no es el único que no puede ocultar sus pensamientos.

Era completamente surrealista como todo lo que vivido este verano, no me sentí como aquella vez para nada, el vacío en mi interior había desaparecido, me sentí seguro y capaz de hacerlo todo, todo ese poder se mantuvo aferrado a mi esencia y me sentí en paz con él.

—Si recobraste tus sentidos, creo que sería el momento indicado para presentarte a unos viejos amigos.

Primero fue mi familia, luego el pueblo y ahora iríamos por el mundo entero — Perfecto, el raromagedón comienza ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> El título de este fic hace referencia a una canción con el mismo nombre, quizás eso les traiga recuerdos a algunos.
> 
> Había escrito esto hace tanto tiempo, no lo había revisado hasta hace poco y realmente odié todo lo que vi, quizás no es tan malo porque significa que he mejorado. Aun así, creo que solo le tengo cariño a esta historia por ser a primera que subí, pensé que se merecía la oportunidad de mejorar y espero haberlo conseguido, fue algo difícil porque dejo de gustarme hace tanto tiempo la idea general de esto.
> 
> Aun así, espero haber logrado mejorarlo.


End file.
